En Espera
by kiba-dark
Summary: (Advertencia:mpreg,AU,)Por un descuido Aoba Seragaki ahora está esperando un bebé, lo que ha tomado con calma, y lo siente como una gran bendición, el único problema para él: es el padre de su hijo, A quien apenas conoce y no sabe cómo tratar con él.
1. Chapter 1:¿Él es el papá?

**Este fic no plane**ó** que sea muy largo , podría extenderse más dependiendo si se me ocurren más ideas y me alcanza el tiempo. **

**Entre hoy y mañana actualizare el Fic de la pareja Noiz xAoba: Máscaras **

**Pd: no soy muy buena en la ortografía o más bien soy muy distraída en ello, si notan que falló mucho en algo acepto que me lo digan y/o me den sugerencias, incluso aportar algo que no sepa de ello así como de redacción si es que gustan hacerlo, siempre y cuando sea constructivo el comentario y sin insultar o agredir**

* * *

><p>No creía volvérselo a encontrar, de por si las posibilidades estaban en su contra, no sabía nada de él, lo único que conocía era su rostro, pero hoy se encontraba enfrente de este hombre, sentado delante de esta mesa de un sencillo café , que los separaba uno del otro.<p>

Trago saliva, quería articular siquiera una palabra, no se sentía él mismo, y no era por demás un hombre como éste podría intimidar a cualquiera. Colocó sus manos sobre su estómago, sonrojándose ya que esto le recordaba que el hombre que yacía delante de él; era el padre del bebé que estaba esperando.

Al fin se armó de valor, pues de seguro no lo esperaría todo el día. Sin atreverse a mírale, aún con la cabeza baja le dirigió la palabra.

-Te dije que ya nos conocíamos ¿no? …O mejor dicho ya habíamos tenido un encuentro…bueno al final tu y yo lo hicimos…-No se atrevía a poner como sujeto aquella palabra.

Alzó un poco su cabeza, aun encorvado de hombros; buscado algún gesto de ese hombre, pero no había ninguno.

-Tú eres el muchacho que me estuvo acosando toda la noche-

El rostro de Aoba se sonrojó a más no poder, que provocó que soltara un monto de incoherencias-…Lo juro ese no era yo, bueno si era yo, en si no estaba en mi cabeza, pero no sabía hacerlo, que estoy diciendo… –Se agarró la cabeza agitado de su auto descontrol repentino.

-No estabas borracho, para nada, estabas completamente lucido-

-¿Ha si?, bueno, es verdad, pero no es el punto ahora-empezó a jugar con sus dedos encorvándose más delo que estaba –_se lo diré después, esto es más importante_-pensó

-¿Vienes a reclamarme algo?-

-No, bueno no exactamente un reclamo – movió su cabeza a un lado- Es algo que tienes que saber, yo…- La verdad es que supiera o no sobre el padre de su hijo él no tenía planeado buscarlo, quería criar a su hijo él solo , sin embargo cuando se encontró de casualidad con Mink, como se hacía llamar, en un sencillo paseo por las calles le vino a la mente que él debería saberlo; No se hacía ilusiones que quisiera tomar las responsabilidades junto a él, pero no perdía nada con decírselo.

Respiro hondo, enderezó su espalda y miro fijamente a los ojos de Mink, era verdaderamente impresionante tanto que aún lo intimidaban ese par de ojos dorados.

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.-El silencio reino unos cuanto segundo, la expresión de Mink mostro un deje de sorpresa, no muy notorio, frunció el ceño ligeramente dejando escapar un sonido de su boca, que asimilaba aun gruñido, pensó el muchacho.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, sé que soy un extraño que llega de la nada y lo más probable es que no me creas, pero es cierto.- soltó un suspiro antes de continuar hablando

- Creí que sería correcto que lo supieras, no busco obligarte, si tú no me crees lo entenderé…incluso si no quieres saber más del asunto no tengo problema pero si de verdad te interesa…- Abrió su mochila: sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma- te daré mi dirección y mi numero-Dijo al estar escribiendo, la mano tiritaba aun de los nervios- ésta es-empujo el papel.

-Puedes visitarnos cuando quieras… si es que lo deseas…-

Por un momento creyó haber sido rechazado al ver que no tomaba el papel, pero si lo agarró. Mink lo miró unos instantes, después lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos

-¿Decías que tu nombre era Aoba seragaki?-

-Sí, ese es-

-Veré cuando puedo ir, por ahora mi trabajo no me va lo va permitir- el hombre se paró del asiento para después marcharse, Aoba simplemente soltó un gran soplido del alivio que sintió, al verle ya lejos.

* * *

><p>Transcurrieron casi dos semanas desde de su encuentro, no había habido visita ni llamada alguna, Aoba comenzó a creer que el hombre se había retractado, se sintió algo decepcionado pero por el otro era un alivio no se sentía capaz de volver de tenerlo enfrente de su persona.<p>

-Aoba- le hablo su fiel compañero, quien de un salto subió al sofá

-Ren, ¿Qué ocurre?- acaricio la cabeza de su allmate

-Dijiste que ese sujeto iba venir, pero ni siquiera te ha hecho una llamada-aparto su mano del allmate- Aoba , ¿No puede que lo hayas confundido con alguien más?-

-Lo hubiera preferido de esa manera, pero es él, no cabe duda…aparte me reconoció-

-Esa noche fue tu otra personalidad la que estuvo con ese hombre, tu no eras consiente de nada-

Aoba se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, tanto que dejo caer su cabeza sobre la palma de sus manos para ocultarlo- Un descuido pequeño y termino en este embrollo, su otro yo se había apoderado de su persona, ya había ocurrido antes pero esta vez se había pasado, Sly como lo llamaba desde que sabía de su existencia, había causado que tuviera un bebé de alguien que ni siquiera conocía…

Fue en esa mañana.

-FlashBack-

Sus ojos todavía no estaban abiertos, pero podía sentir algo cálido posar sobre su espalda, pensó que debía tratarse de Ren, normalmente dormiría a lado de él. Sintiendo un leve frio se acurruco más contra su almohada, pero había algo extraño en ella, tenía una textura diferente, no eran tan suave como debería. Entonces sus ojos se sobré abrieron, no se encontraba solo, estaba siendo abrazado por alguien, por un completo extraño.

Visualizó hacia su persona y se hallaba totalmente desnudo, ante la sorpresa se alejó de golpe de la persona causando que callera de la cama. Frenéticamente comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, esta no era su habitación. Todo le daba vueltas de lo confundido que toda esta situación le causaba.

-Oi- escucho una voz grave llamarle, sabía que no era necesario ponerse a adivinar de quien era. Lentamente levantó su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de su acompañante. Su cara se tornó colorada como un tomate. Detecto una ropa caída, sin importarle nada, si era de él o del otro sujeto, la tomo rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Fin del FlashBack-

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto?, ¡estúpido Sly, estúpido yo por ir a ese lugar, no volveré entrar a un Bar en lo que resta de mi vida y cortare a Mizuki de mi lista de contactos!-<p>

-Aoba, ¡tranquilízate!-le pidió Ren ante la actitud casi paranoica de su dueño.

-Lo siento es que…-coil de Aoba comenzó a sonar- No conozco este número-

-Puede que sea él-sugirió Ren

-Hablando del Rey de roma, quizás sea , vamos a ver…bueno-

-Mink…-Ren simplemente se recostó y observe la conversación-bueno entiendo… ¡¿Que tú qué?!-dijo eso último casi gritando

El joven colgó y dejo caer su espalda contra el sillón con su mirada algo ida-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Viene encamino, y yo no me siento preparado-

-¿Por qué hasta hora se dignó?-

-Me dijo que… estaba aún procesando la noticia, o al menos eso me dio entender, y que además su trabajo ha sido un impedimento-

-Creo que parece serio acerca bebé -dijo ren posándose en medio de las piernas de Aoba.

-al menos…-

Transcurrió menos de una hora para que Aoba escuchara el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de Mink-Aquí vamos- dijo al tocar el pomo, se sentía de los nervios pero sabía que si alargaba más la espera se sentiría peor. Mink estaba ahí parado, no se encontraba del todo solo tenía en su hombro derecho una cacatúa de un inusual color rosa, curiosamente lo que más llamaba la atención de Aoba fueron los adornos que tenía colocados el ave.

-Hola…Mink, pasa y siéntate donde gustes-cerro la puerta-¿Quieres algo de tomar o algo?-

-Así está bien-

-Tu ave tal vez…-

-Es un allmate-dijo Mink

-Ho…pues es un allmate precioso-El mayor no respondió al algo, solamente se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos unos cuantos segundos, por su parte Aoba tomo asiento en un sillón de enfrente. Jugo con sus manos, quería comenzar una conversación pero no se le ocurría nada, teniendo de por medio tanto de que hablar.

-Como comienzo-pensó Aoba- Tu trabajo debe ser muy pesado… ¿Qué haces? Yo soy repartidor de un pequeño negocio-Mink guardó el silencio, el pobre Aoba se sintió incomodo, lo más que obtuvo como sonido fue un aleteo del allmate de Mink que aterrizo donde estaba Ren, quien se había apartado para darles su espacio-Lo está haciendo enserio verdad-inclino la cabeza hacia su hombro con una sonrisa entre avergonzada y cierta molestia.

-No es pesado…pero si laborioso, trabajo en una tienda de artesanía…Especialmente me dedico a lo que son los adornos personales, también me encargo de instruir a los nuevos trabajadores-

-Enserio, no lo puedo creer…-enseguida Aoba se cubrió la boca-_Que no pude decir algo mejor, creo que ya lo insulte-_se calmó, pues su acompañante no parecía ofendido por ello, sin embargo el ambiente tenso no se había disipado

-_Sigo sin creer que este hombre sea el padre de mi hijo, en que situación me he puesto pude habérmelo guardado, pero ahí voy como buena persona diciendo: hola soy Aoba y voy tener un bebé tuyo-Fue lo que _pensó el chico.

-¿Te has ido a checar al médico?- La cabeza de Aoba se irguió en un sobre salto-No, desde que me hice los primeros estudios, hace poco hice una cita y pues será dentro de unos cinco días-

-En caso de no poder ir mantenme al tanto-

-gracias-

-También infórmame de los gastos del médico y lo demás que haga falta

De ello su plática no pasó hacer la quinta maravilla, pero intentaba ser amena, Mink se mantenía sereno y Aoba intentaba lo mismo, aparte prefería el no indagar más de los debido ya que no había la suficiente confianza entre ellos. Sus temas de conversación fueran más que nada de los lugares donde se podían encontrar en caso de una emergencia, intercambió sus números y de los conocidos, además de cuáles serían sus próximos días libres, pero dentro de la mente de Aoba era que debía decirle acerca de su otro yo.

-Hay algo más que debes saber, es sobre mí, te acuerdas que te dije que no había sido yo en ese momento-Mink asintió con la cabeza- Es que yo en si no era consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor-

-Te escucho-

-Soy propenso, bueno mejor dicho tengo cambios de personalidad repentinos-

La cara del hombre mayor dejo cierto rastro de incomodidad al igual que Aoba que se sobaba el cuello con la cabeza haciéndola a un lado lejos del rostro de Mink

-Ya no es tan frecuente como antes, pero me descuide por ello, deje las medicinas que ayudaban a controlarlo y ahora nos metí a ambos en esto.-Era cierto y se lo habían advertido no únicamente su médico sino también su abuela y eso que ella era buena recordándoselo con unos buenos golpes.

-Yo también soy culpable, Nunca debí aceptar ninguno de tus avances esa noche y también si iba ocurrir algo entre nosotros debí preguntarte acerca de tu condición-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Sea como haya ocurrido, es nuestro deber cuidar de nuestro hijo-

-¡Mink!- dijo en un leve susurro Aoba

-Bueno, tengo que marcharme- Se paró del asiento-Oi- llamo a su allmate quien enseguida regreso a su hombro-Te llamare en caso de poder ir a la cita-

Cuando Mink ya se había marchado, y el joven se aseguró que ya estaba lejos, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, aliviado de que nada hubiera pasado a mayores. Ren se acercó.

-Supongo que no son personajes muy abiertos-Aoba sonrió al comentario

-Te ocurrió lo mismo que conmigo-

-Parece que Lulakan a comparación de su dueño puede socializar un poco más, aún así sigue sin ser lo suyo, se nota que es su allmate-

- Ya me doy cuenta –soltó profundo un suspiro-pero me alegra en cierta manera el saber que cuento con su apoyo-sobó su estómago aun plano, y entre cerro los ojos con una cálida sonrisa-De la manera que sea nos tendrá a los dos- dijo abrasando el mismo su estómago con gran ternura.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2:Ahora no por favor

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes comentaron, se los agradezco mucho, y también aquellas que hayan pasado a leerlo por darle su oportunidad, de igual manera se los agradezco. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero poder actualizar el tercero pronto y que sea de su agrado. **

* * *

><p>Cuando escuchó el estridente sonido de su despertador, solamente basto un manotazo para mandar a volar al inocente aparato.<p>

-mmmm…- gimió todavía adormilado creyendo que podría descansar un rato más, sin embargo no lo tendría tan fácil:

-Aoba-. Le llamo su querido allmate- Ya es hora, tienes que ir a trabajar-Dijo Ren quien empujó con sus patitas la cabeza de Aoba .

-Ñam, un ratito más-el joven se dio la vuelta y se hizo ovillo, envolviéndose todavía más con las cobijas

-¡Aoba! no me obligues –ignoró la advertencia de su compañero

soltó un ligero soplo, y bajo las orejas viendo que negociar no serviría contra la flojera matutina de su dueño. Buscó la cara de Aoba y comenzó lamberle el rostro.

,je,je…¡hey! rio Aoba ante el cosquilleo que le ocasionaba, tanto que enseguida comenzó a levantar la cabeza de su almohada de los lengüetazos que recibía -Está bien, para…je,je,je ya entiendo –Se levantó de inmediato de la cama al mismo tiempo que sostuvo a Ren entre sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias-

-Debería exigir más que un simple agradecimiento, me arriesgó seguido a terminar como uno de ellos- .Dijo el allmate haciendo referencia al despertador que yacía totalmente roto en el suelo

- que va, no soy tan brusco-.

-Aja- soltó Ren con tono incrédulo

- vamos a prepararnos-

Hizo su rutina habitual un buen baño; cambiarse de ropa, su desayuno, normalmente sería una comida rápida pero ahora tomaba su tiempo pues con la venida del pequeño debía cuidar bien su alimentación. Y por último colocar a Ren en su mochila.

-Bien, nos vamos-.

-Aoba, la Ren. Que señalo con su patita un frasco blanco que yacía sobre la mesita de la sala.

-Casi lo olvido, gracias Ren-.

Tomó el frasco y vacío de ella dos capsulas en la palma de su mano, que enseguida se llevó a la boca. Ni de broma quería a volver a pasar por lo mismo, significaba ponerse en riesgo a él como a su bebe si volvía actuar de manera imprudente.

* * *

><p>-Hola Aoba, veo que ya llegaste-<p>

-sí, no ha llegado aún el nuevo repartidor-

Dijo señalando un paquete que yacía alado del mostrador. Haga-san conociendo la condición actual del joven, había decidido contratar un nuevo empleado de manera temporal, y dejar Aoba a cargo de la tienda y responder las llamadas, lo cual joven agradecía a su jefe, pero de vez en cuando aún hacia uno que otro mandado .

-Puedo llevarlo –tomo el paquete.

-¿No es muy pesado para ti?- dijo Haga-san preocupado

-Nop, tiene el peso ideal, dame la dirección y yo lo llevo-

-seguro-volvió a preguntar

-No es problema, no es algo difícil no nos va lastimar caminar un poco más-

-está bien…respecto tu abuela, ya sabe sobre tu estado-

-No, estoy buscando el momento adecuado- el tan solo pensar las posibilidades de cuando se enterada, se le enchinaba los pelos de la piel-se me va armar grande, pero ya que…-

-ya me lo imagino, pero sin duda ese bebe será tan lindo como su madre…-

-Oiga, no se pase Haga-san-su jefe se rio ligeramente- lo siento es que…-

-No se preocupe, bueno ya me voy-

-Vete con cuidado-

Salió de la tienda y de inmediato le pidió a Ren que fuera su guía. El allmate movió su cabecita de arriba abajo y le indico con su pata la dirección de los caminos más viables para llegar a su destino.

-Aoba, referente a lo que platicaste con Haga-san –Hablo Ren cuando ya estaban a medio camino del lugar de entrega - ya tomaste en cuenta el presentarle a tu abuela a Mink a tu -El joven de cabellos azules alentó un poco el paso, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo con un gesto pensativo.

-Sí, conociendo a la abuelita sé que no será sencillo, de sólo imaginar su encuentro me estremezco-

-Tae, puede ser una mejor de carácter fuerte Aoba, pero sabe razonar muy bien, mucho mejor que su nieto-.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? detuvo y soltó una sonrisa macabra sobre su allmate.

-Aoba no me mires así-.

Pidió Ren al sentirse incomodo por ello, Aoba lo ignoró y comenzó a estrujar las orejas Ren con las llemas de sus dedos.

-Aoba no hagas eso, suéltalas por favor-

-Mira qué lindo te ves, ¿a quien le gusta que le hagan fuwa, fuwa?-

-¡Aoba!, ¡No!- Aoba le empezó a revolver el pelaje de su compañero de un lado a otro como si fuera un peluche, Ren hacía lo posible de escapar de esa embarazosa situación. Ante ello Aoba se rio a carcajadas, por su pequeña venganza. Entonces su mirada se enfocó en el vidrio de una tienda que yacía cruzando la calle.

-Mira Ren- cruzó hacia aquella dirección para echar un vistazo: eran artículos para recién nacido; entre los que había, juguetes, ropas, una carriola y una cuna de color blanco con algunos moños amarillos cubriéndole alrededor.

-¿Quieres entrar? pregunto Ren. Aoba ladeo la cabeza en negación –Así está bien, no quiero tentarme todavía, pero es que sólo verlo no pude resistirme, me hizo pensar en el día en qué al fin lo tenga en mis brazos-

-No está de más el que vallas pensando en los recurso requeridas unas vez que nazca-

-Quizás tengas Razón-

-Como la cuna de ahí, te haría bien -

-mmm, había pensado dejarlo dormir conmigo en la cama-

-Puede ser arriesgado, podría caer de ella, o la podrías aplastar con tu peso en un descuido, y más peligroso tratándose de ti a la hora de dormir-

-¡Ren!- le regaño Aoba entre un tanto avergonzado de que se lo recalcara

Mientras seguía admirando, la caja se le fue arrebatada de las manos.

-Hey ladr…!Mink¡-Si, era el mismo, Aoba quedo atónito unos cuantos segundos. mientras que Mink se prestó a observar el vidrio de la tienda, parecía estarlo examinando, de ello presto atención al paquete en sus manos.

-No deberías estar cargando esto-

-No…no es pesado-dijo Aoba que enseguida quiso tomar de vuelta el paquete, pero Mink se lo impidió poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la cara de Aoba.

-Hey no es para tanto-Se quitó la mano de encima, y Mink pasó su mirada de soslayo sobre el joven.

-¿Siempre haces esto?-

-Claro, es mi trabajo-

-Aun así…-

-Pues como crees que me sostengo- .Exasperado dejó escapar un soplido.

- Está bien no es molesto hacerlo, además mi jefe ya me asigno otro puesto de momento hasta que dé a luz, simplemente lo hice por la falta del chico que ocupara mi cargo…En cualquier caso ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es mi día libre, te encontré de casualidad-.

-Ya veo, pero tengo que irme, me entregarías…espera ¿Qué haces?- Mink no le prestó atención, había dados unos cuantos pasos al frente, para luego fijarse en Aoba-Te acompañare, de ello cuando salgas de tu trabajo te llevare a casa-.

-Espera no es necesario, no está tan lejos-Creyó haberlo convencido pero…

* * *

><p>No pudo contra Mink, lo acompaño sin inmutarse de cuanto le insistió el peli azul, así que de un momento a otro lo tuvo un buen rato detrás suyo. No sabía si era su imaginación pero podía sentir la mirada del hombre sobre su persona, pero aun cuando volteaba vagamente para siquiera ver si hacia un gesto, todavía seguía como siempre mostrando ese semblante estoico.<p>

Hablaron un poco; Aoba le pregunto sobre su allmate, puesto que el día de hoy no lo acompañaba como otras veces , Mink le comentó que lo había dejado en casa, ya que prefería no estar dependiendo de él todo el tiempo. Y el joven llegó a preguntar si Lulakan se sentiría solo, A lo que el otro contesto: que no tendría porque ya que es solo una Maquina. Tal comentario le molestó, él no podría llegar a ver a Ren de esa manera, le tenía un gran aprecio y lo consideraba parte de su familia. Si a si eran las cosas: le pido que cuando no lo necesitara se lo dejara .Ahora con el embarazo y más aún cuando estuviera más adelantado; no le vendría nada mal una segunda ayuda, aparte de la de Ren.

Y tal como había dicho: cuando fue la hora de la salida del trabajo de Aoba , él lo estaría esperando afuera, recargado sobre una camioneta roja. Él ya había salido hace un par minutos, pero todavía se encontraba en la incertidumbre de si salir o quedarse.

-Es él – Dijo su jefe, que acercó a mirar detrás de la ventana donde Aoba yacía parado-Si, quiso venir por mí- le contesto sin apartar la mirada del vidrio.

-Es muy considerado de su parte, ahora con tu estado, las calles pueden ser muy peligrosas, no podrías defenderte apropiadamente en caso de que un infortunio ocurriera.

-Es cierto, pero no es algo que vaya estar haciendo siempre, nos encontramos de casualidad y como hoy no trabajo tomó la oportunidad de escoltarme a casa…Como sea nos vemos mañana despidió de su jefe, y salió de la tienda. Cuando Aoba salió, y Mink se dio cuenta se apartó del auto y le abrió la puerta de enfrente

-Si quieres puedo poner tu mochila en la parte de atrás-

-No, así está bien-Le contesto Aoba para luego entrar en el auto, quitarse la mochila y ponerla bajo sus pies para que no le incomodará al abrocharse el cinturón.

Para cuando llegaron: Aoba se percató de la presencia de otro auto, lo reconoció al instante, era de su amigo Mizuki. Cuando Mink le indico que ya podía bajar, lo hizo enseguida y se dirigió a su casa una vez que ya se había despedido de su acompañante.

No le extraño que la puerta estuviera sin seguro, debía estar adentro, él le había confiado una copia de la llave de su casa. Mizuki era de los pocos que sabían acerca de su doble personalidad, aparte desde que se había mudado de la casa de su abuela, era de sus allegados que vivía más cercas. Por lo que confiarle la seguridad de su casa era útil en caso de surgir una emergencia.

-Mizuki-

-Hola Aoba, ya estás aquí, ¿Cómo has estado? Me tenías preocupado, no he sabido nada desde que fuiste a mi bar la última vez.

-Lo siento, es que ocurrieron muchas cosas, perdóname -

La verdad estuvo enojado con Mizuki al punto de culparlo, tanto que no quería saber nada de él, por lo que evitó cualquier tipo de contacto, pero ya reflexionándolo mejor, él no era responsable de lo ocurrido. Aoba fue por su cuenta, creyendo que la bebida seria su mayor problema, así que si no se excedía estaría fuera de peligro, error, pero ya no le importaba, ya se podía sentirse en paz con su viejo amigo.

-¿Oye Aoba ¿Quién es él?-. Giro su rostro para ver: era Mink, yacía bajo del dintel de la puerta de entrada , con su mochila en la mano.

-La dejaste en el asiento-

-ho…gracias-dijo al tomarla enseguida.

Mizuki analizó de pies a cabeza al hombre, intentando recordar si ya lo había visto antes, hasta que: chasque los dedos.

-Es el hombre con el que te fuiste la otra vez-La cara de Aoba al escuchar esta afirmación paso de una transición de sorpresa a una verdadera cara de: te voy matar.

-Espera ¿Vistes cuando fui con él?- Señalo a Mink con el dedo pulgar.

-Si-le respondio su amigo

-¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?! ¡Idiota ¡! Mira en lo que me has metido-

Por lo fuerte que le grito Mizuki se tambaleo unos pasos atrás, sin entender el porque la repentina exaltación de su amigo.

-Me dijiste que era un conocido tuyo-

-¿Yo..te dije eso?-. Su amigo asintió con la cabeza en afirmación, a lo que Aoba en respuesta se llevó la palma de su mano al rostro –No puede ser-se dijo así mismo-

-¿Aoba ocurrió algo…-Miro hacia el hombre mayor y luego a Aoba , pensando si era correcto preguntar delante de él –Con ya sabes quién?-

-¿Para que te digo que no?-

-Aoba, de verdad lo que haya pasado lo siento, yo…

-Descuida, no es tu ó un suspiro- supongo que Sly fue demasiado listo, te engaño muy bien-

No fueron palabras que lo consolaran, Mizuki se sintió terrible, por un descuido había puesto en peligro a su amigo, pero había otro asunto que quedaba pendiente, y nuevo: ¿Que había pasado entre Aoba y ese hombre? Ya se lo imaginaba, y no era para nada agradable, pero todavía en su mente yacía algo lejos de la verdad.

-Aoba… ¿Te metiste en problemas con este hombre?-

Similar a Mizuki, buscó la aprobación de Mink, si era correcto decírselo, cuando lo miro, él lo comprendió y asintió ligeramente expresando su respuesta. De todas formas se sabría en algún momento.

-No sabría si decirlo de esa manera, pero sí, me he metido en un lío un tanto rebuscado-

-¿Qué clase de lío "Aoba"?-No fue Mizuki quien respondió, mucho menos Mink, alguien más los estaba acompañando en este momento. Esa voz pertenecía a:

-¡Koujaku!-Dijeron a la par los dos jóvenes al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo. Que yacía recargado aun lado de la puerta de la sala con una cara que para nada expresaba lo mejor de él .

-¿Y bien?-Volvió preguntar, esta vez dirigiéndole una mirada de total desprecio a Mink.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3:Un inconveniente se presenta

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que hayan comentado o simplemente hayan echado un vistazo a éste Fic, como ya he dicho cualquier aporte es bienvenido siempre y cuando se constructivo, Y no sea destructivo y no venga acompañado con insultos **

**Nota: el nombre de tori, lo pongo como Lulakan, porque inicialmente así le entendí que se llamaba, pero actualmente no se cual sea la correcta escritura de su nombre, si es Ruraka , Rulaa o Huracán como algunos lo llaman.**

* * *

><p>Por cada segundo que pasaba, Aoba se iba sintiendo más pequeño. No era por nada, con Koujaku encajándole la mirada al padre de su hijo nada bueno podía suceder, por fortuna, Mink se mantenía sereno, el hombre mayor era consciente del gesto que se le era dirigido, pero optó ignorarlo. Eso era un alivio para el joven, quien mentalmente se relajó un poco. Conocía a su amigo de sobra, podría llegar a ser voluble a pesar de su aspecto jovial; y no entendía a razones una vez que se desataba, más si el tema lo envolvía a él<p>

-Koujaku- le habló, sabía que debía actuar. Mentirle no era una opción, hacerlo empeoraría la situación, pero jamás pensó que tendría que decírselo tan pronto.

-Está bien… pero prométeme que mantendrás la ca..lma, calma- tartamudeó un poco- No es difícil pero si es algo complicado- la cara de su amigo mantenía la misma expresión de seriedad , a pesar de ello se notó que lo acompañaba la preocupación.

Tal vez lo más sensato sería contárselos desde el inicio, con detalle de todo lo ocurrido, no fue así, la presencia de los tres hombres en su propia casa fue demasiado, así que lo soltó, así que fue directo con su mensaje.

-Estoy esperando un bebe-

La cara de Mizuki se quedó en shock, sus ojos se sobre abrieron de manera exagerada al igual que boca. Y Koujaku, mostró un gesto similar, al paso como trató de procesar la información. Cuando confirmo la realidad se giró hacia el hombre mayor, apretó sus nudillos, chasqueó su lengua como soltó un gruñido de evidente enojo.

-¡Lo voy a matar!- iracundo se quiso ir a los golpes, por suerte Mizuki lo detuvo aunque a duras penas.

-Cálmate, Koujaku deja que…auch.- Le había golpeado con la cabeza de lo brusco que era al intentar soltarse, pese que con ello no logró escapar del agarre de su amigo.

-Kouja…-Aoba quería intentar calmarlo, pensó en acercarse, pero en cuanto lo hiso, Mink lo haló a un costado suyo, para luego posar sus manos en los hombros del muchacho. Con la intención de que no se le ocurriera siquiera acercarse, puesto que en la rabieta que hacia Koujaku podía lastimarlo accidentalmente. Aoba se sobresaltó al contacto, pero la preocupación por su amigo le hiso prestar menor atención

-¡¿Acaso no ves lo que le hizo a Aoba?!-

-Te entiendo perfectamente, y si lo veo, pero deja que se expliquen, no creo que Aoba lo dejaría estar aquí si las cosas son como tú crees.-Con ello logro tranquilizarse, lento pero lo hiso, sin embargo, sin pudor alguno le lanzaba sus rojizos ojos a los dorados de Mink, quien esta vez le sostuvo la mirada.

-Aoba ¿Qué ocurrió?-

Aoba con la mano en el pecho suspiró aliviado cuando lo escuchó, -¿Podemos sentarnos? es algo largo-

Le habló de todo lo ocurrido, aunque omitió ciertos detalles, como el caso de su otra personalidad, no por desconfianza creyó que ya era demasiado para su amigo, lo haría en una próxima ocasión, además ya no se sentía con fuerzas como para explicar más asuntos con aspectos enredosos.

-Aoba.-Koujaku poso su mano sobre la del joven-Quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo.- Le sonrió y Aoba le devolvió el gesto con una cálida sonrisa

-Lo sé.-

-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podías confiármelo, sabes que…-

-No tengo mucho de haberme enterado- le dijo a Aoba interrumpiéndolo en el momento- Todavía mi cerebro no termina de procesarlo, imagínate si fue difícil para mí como lo sería para ti-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Quería decírselos a todos ya con más calma, que yo…voy a ser papá-dijo el joven con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. Koujaku, observo el estómago de su amigo, que aun yacía plano y…-¿Ocurre algo? le habló Aoba.

-Ha, no, estoy algo conmocionado, como dices vas a ser papá, mi mejor amigo lo será...– su voz se escuchó quebrada, y hacia lo posible por ocultarlo utilizando su refrescante sonrisa para pasar desapercibido, no lo logró del todo, Mizuki que yacía sentado a un lado suyo, lo entendía, tenía conocimientos de los sentimientos de Koujaku hacia a Aoba, él nunca había dicho nada, pero no era difícil por su expresión el no darse cuenta de ello, no solamente Mizuki, Mink también se había percatado de ello, esta noticia debió ser un duro golpe.

-oh-contesto Aoba

Ya dejando en claro la situación, los dos amigo se dispusieron a marcharse, sin antes, Koujaku pedía insistentemente que se comunicara con él en caso de que presentara cualquier inconveniente.

-Ya está bien, basta por hoy-le decía Mizuki, casi arrastrándolo de la ropa, ya un tanto fastidiado de la actitud sobreprotectora de éste.

Koujaku aceptando que debía parar, se despidió pero antes de irse: poso su mirada sobre Mink, seguía molestándole su presencia, y lo peor no podía hacer más, no queria causar un inconveniente a Aoba.

Así que ese último gesto fue como una manera de advertirle "te estaré vigilando" o un simple "cuídalo" Mink se le enfrento con el mismo gesto, similar a un "digo lo mismo".

-¿Te iras tú también?- dijo una vez que ambos muchacho ya se habían ido.

-Sí, se suponía que sólo te acompañaría-

-Lo siento por todo, especialmente lo de Koujaku, pero a si se pone cuando cree que alguien me ha lastimado. Rayos ni siquiera se disculpó-

-Lo entiendo.- Dio unos cuantos paso quedando fuera de la vivienda- Es alguien que te procura mucho, no sería un mal partido para ti, deberías considerarlo.- Aoba pestañeo perplejo a ese comentario, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle porqué lo dijo, él ya se había alejado. Pensó que tal vez había confundido las cosas, así que prefirió dejarlo en el olvido.

Como habían acordado Lulakan comenzó a quedarse con Aoba, fue una grata compañía, en el trabajo, en su casa. Sin duda tenía la personalidad de su dueño, como dijo Ren era más abierto y era fácil entablar una conversación con el ave, también era curioso aunque a su manera.

El único inconveniente se presentó cuando Koujaku trajo a Beni, su allmate. Aoba había escuchado del amor a primera vista, pero el odio a primera vista: era algo nuevo, y estas dos aves lo habían hecho posible.

-Seguro que no quieres entrar en modo de reposos como Ren- Comento Aoba al allmate al momento que metía ropa a la lavadora.

-Estoy bien así, ya descanse lo necesario, pero lo prefieres lo hare-

-No, si ese es el caso no puedo obligarte- Lulakan aleteo sus alas hacia una mesa que quedaba al otro extremo de la habitación. Sujetó un detergente con sus garras, y dejó caer una porción dentro de la máquina.

-Prefiero ayudarte, aunque no es mucho lo que puedo hacer; y en lo que podría Ren ya está para eso-

-Claro que lo eres- acarició la espalda del ave, quien se sintió a gusto con el contacto- Es grato saberlo-Respondió Lulakan.

-¿Él no te usa mucho verdad? –

-Lamentablemente para Mink , soy innecesario para su estilo de vida. No he tenido un uso real, por así decirlo, excepto cuando se presenta algo en las que se requiera de mis habilidades, pero han sido muy pocas veces-

-Solamente te tiene como adorno-

-No exactamente, al parecer me tiene más por compromiso, pero no me quejo. Otro en su lugar se hubiese desecho de mí, ya soy un modelo antiguo como vez.-

-Ya veo…pero ¿Por qué? Quedarse contigo por compromiso-Aoba cerró la tapa de la lavadora, y la echó a andar.

El ave ladeo la cabeza-Tengo entendido por vagos comentarios tanto de él como ajenos, que yo fui comprado para ser un regalo, de ello a todo lo demás desconozco porque todavía me conserva- El ave voló y se colocó sobre el hombro de Aoba.

-Un obsequio- pensó el joven tocándose la barbilla con la punta de su dedo. Era curioso, observo al allmate acicalarse las plumas, por una parte sentía pena por Lulakan, no era para su amo más que un simple objeto.

-¿Quién sería esa persona?.- Se preguntó mentalmente Aoba, podría haber sido para una novia, o un familiar , posiblemente algo ocurrió; ya que si lo pensaba bien, Lulakan no lucia como algo que Mink compraría para sí mismo. Y pensándolo todavía más, no sabía mucho, es más casi nada de Minlk. Sus encuentros y visitas eran casuales, y sus conversaciones no trascendían más allá de: si necesitas algo.

-Son preciosos tus adornos- frotó con sus dedos las pequeñas trenzas del ave-¿Venían incluidos con tu con modelo?-

-Mink los hiso-

-¿Fue él? –dijo un tanto sorprendido. Observó el resto del conjunto-¿Incluso la joyería?-

-Es su trabajo, no debería extrañarte-

-Bueno él ya me lo había dicho, pero aun no me la creo, están preciosos a pesar de lo sencillo que se ven-

-ha…auch- gimió cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza

-¿Estas bien?- aleteó el allmate apartándose del joven al sentir su incomodidad.

-No te preocupes- se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente como sentía que el dolor venia en aumento- con un par de pastillas estaré mejor, podrías traérmela están en la mochila donde pongo a Ren-

Enseguida el ave emprendió el vuelo en su búsqueda. No tardo en regresar con la maleta colgando de sus garras que soltó enseguida en los brazos de Aoba, quien le agradeció y empezó a hurgar dentro, cuando dio con el frasco y lo tomo se percató de algo:

-Rayos-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Lulakan

-Está vacío, pensé que todavía quedaban-

-No es por que quiera ofender, pero debió ser más cuidadoso con ese detalle-

-Lo sé, pero es que… ¿Qué voy hacer?-

-¿No puedes ir a conseguirlas en otro lado?-

-No tengo el dinero en este momento, las conseguía más fácil por medio de mi abuela, ya que ella tienes sus contactos. Son muy costosas, más estas ya que puedo tomarlas durante el embarazo-

-Pídele ayuda Mink- esa idea incomodo a Aoba. Sentía que ya era pedirle demasiado al mayor.

-Está bien así, la jaqueca se ira por sí sola, me recostare, solamente será cuestión de esperar-

-pero…-intento discutir con el joven, sin embargo.

-No te preocupes, ya he pasado por esta situación antes, además esto no es su problema-salió del cuarto de lavado, con la mano apretando con su insistencia su cabeza en señal de dolor, como se dirigía a su habitación, pero el dolor se seguía intensificando.

-Todo estará bien. Ya pasara, ya…-de un momento a otro su visión se nubló, comenzando a tambalearse. No pudo dar un paso más, en sus pocos momentos de lucidez alcanzó a sostenerse de un mueble, no evitó la caída, pero si que tuviera un golpe fatal.

-Aoba- Lulakan aterrizo a un lado del joven, pidiéndole insistentemente que despertara, sin éxito alguno decidió que lo mejor era llamar a su amo y de paso despertar a Ren.

Continuara…


End file.
